paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and a special bully
Note This story is not in the chronological order. I only own the story and my OCs, one of the OCs belong to its owner and he gave me permission to use it. Summary While walking through the forest, Fauna encounters a bully from her past. He captures her and is ready to torture her. But how is she going to be tortured? Can the pups find her? And is there a reason the bully tortures her? Characters Ryder Main 6 PAW Patrol pups (Some will talk, others won't) Margreth Aranda Jaseri Fauna (owned by Attack Pac) Samson (improvised character) Story It was another beautiful day in Adventure bay and the pups were playing a new version of tag called ‘tickle tag’. If a pup catches another pup, that pup would tickle him or her until he or she gives up. Right now, Margreth was chasing Rocky, Zuma, Skye and Marshall around the Lookout. “I’m coming at you, Chase!” Margreth exclaimed as she ran after the police pup. “You won’t catch me!” Chase exclaimed as he ran in another direction. Margreth then turned to Zuma and ran after him. Zuma ran, but wasn’t fast enough and was tackled to the ground. “Gotcha, bro! Coothie coothie coo!” Margreth cooed as she started tickling the water pup. “Hehehehahahahahahaha!! Sis, noohohohohohohohooo!! Ahhahahahahahahaha!!” Zuma laughed as he tossed and turned from being tickled by his sister. After a few minutes, Zuma gave up. “Ohohohohohokay, stohohohohohop, sis!! I gihihihihive up!! Ahhahahahahaha!!” He exclaimed, still laughing. Margreth stopped and Zuma got up before running after Chase. Meanwhile, Fauna was taking a walk in the forest. She’s having a lot of taking care of animals that were injured and she needed a break. “Hello, Fauna.” She heard behind her. Upon turning around, she gasped upon the sight of a black Labrador. “S-S-Samson… How-how did you find me?” She asked, nervous around the pup, now known as Samson. “I’m living here, Fauna. I survive in this forest every single day.” Samson explained as he approached the terrier. “No, no! Please, not again! Not…” Before she could finish, Samson wrapped his paws around Fauna’s muzzle, preventing her from speaking before making her inhale some sleeping gas. That made her fall asleep. An hour later, she woke up, but was tied down to the table on her back. She was confused as to what just happened. “Hello? What’s going on?” She asked. “Good, you’re awake.” Samson said as he walked over to her. “I’m going to have fun with you.” Fauna immediately began to panic. “No, no! Don’t hurt me! Let me go, please! I don’t wanna be beaten up!” She yelled, trying to break free of the restrains, but it was no use. Samson giggled at her reaction. “Calm down, Fauna. I already made one mistake with attacking you in front of my owner and he kicked me out for good.” He replied, pulling out a blindfold. Fauna saw that and was about to question when Samson blindfolded her. “Hey! I can’t see!” She exclaimed. But when she heard no voice, she was getting nervous. “Samson? Where are you?” She asked. Then, Samson pressed a button, activating the table. Fauna couldn’t see it due to the blindfold, but Samson activated six mechanical hands. Fauna was really nervous, but before she could say anything, the hands crawled all over her belly. “Hehahahahahahaha!! That tihihihihihickles!! Ahhahahahahahahaha!!” She shouted through her laughter. Now she knew what Samson was thinking about having fun. Then, the hands separated so they could tickle her belly and both of her sides. “Aaahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Stop, stohohohohop!!! S-s-stooooohohohohohohohohohooop!!! Ahhahahahahahahaha!!!” Fauna laughed harder while tossing and turning. Unfortunately, she was unable to break free and the tickling made it even worse. Samson then pressed another button and a bunch of feathers came out and started brushing her hind paws. “AAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SAHAHAHAHAHAMSON!!! IT TIHIHIHIHICKLES TOO MUHUHUHUHUHUCH!!! STOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IT AT OHOHOHOHOHONCE!!! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” She laughed hysterically, thrashing her body around as tears poured out of her eyes and soaked the blindfold. Samson pressed a button and stopped all the tickling to give Fauna a breather. “Whoo! Thihihihis… is… torture!” She exclaimed, giggling a little. “Get used to it, Fauna. Because you’ll be here for a long time.” Samson said with a smirk. (Scene change: PAW Patrol symbol) Meanwhile, the other pups were still playing their tickle tag and Chase was about to tickle Rocky when their pup-tags went off. “PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!” “Ryder needs us!” The pups shouted as they ran for the elevator. But Marshall slipped over a banana peel and slid into Margreth. “It’s like ice skating!” Marshall exclaimed. “Yeah, except we’re not on ice and I’m not a pole.” Margreth replied, making everyone laugh as the elevator went up. They got into gear and lined up. “PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! Minus Fauna, Ryder, sir!” Chase announced. “I know she isn’t here, pups. That’s why I called you.” Ryder said as he pressed the pup-pad. “For some reason, she isn’t answering her pup-tag. I have a feeling she’s in some kind of trouble.” He said as he scrolled to the following icons: “Chase, I need you to search the forest with your drone since she’s probably in the forest.” “Spy Chase is on the case!” Chase shouted. “Jaseri, in case Fauna was pupnapped, I need you to subdue him by any means necessary. “I’m one with the law!” Jaseri shouted. “Skye and Aranda, you’ll search for Fauna from the air.” “Let’s take to the sky!” “Let’s shred some clouds!” “Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!” Ryder shouted as he and the team deployed. (Scene change: Fauna's badge) Fauna was in tears of laughter again. This time, Samson pressed a button, causing the walls to rise around Fauna’s body as he poured ladybugs all over her body and closed it up like a coffin. She was still blindfolded so she couldn’t see what was happening, but she could feel the ladybugs crawl all over her body, sending her into another fit of laughter. “Ahhahahahahahahahaha!!! This is tohohohohohorture!!! Stohohohohohohohohop!!! Ahhahahahahahahaha!!!” She laughed, unable to move her body anywhere. Samson didn’t say anything and pressed another button. That made the coffin-like structure around her body touch her sides since the ladybugs were mostly on her other body parts and began vibrating. The vibrations sent the poor Yorkshire terrier into harder laughter. “AAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NO!!! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!!! LEHEHEHEHEHET ME GOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOO!!! AAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN’T HANDLE SO MUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUCH TICKLING!!! AAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Fauna laughed really hard. Then, Samson opened the structure and got rid of the ladybugs before pressing another button. That made all the mechanical hands start tickling her whole body, it strained her head to expose her neck and caused the feathers to tickle her neck. “GYAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Fauna laughed hysterically and too hard to speak properly. Tears were gushing out of her eyes from so much laughter even through the blindfold. Her body thrashed around like mad despite being tied up. Samson stopped the tickling once again and watched as Fauna was catching her breath while still laughing. Once she was able to speak properly, she spoke. “Why are you doing this, Samson? I never did anything to you.” Samson walked over to her and put a paw on her belly. “Every time I pulled a prank on you, you wouldn’t laugh. I just wanted to have a friend.” He said. “Well, you can’t make friends with pranks.” Fauna shot back. “Please, let me continue. After my last prank consisting water balloons, you yelled at me. And that’s when I snapped. At the moment, my owner was watching and saw everything. I jumped at you and punched you a few times in the face before my owner swung a broom at me. After that, she never let in the house again.” Fauna was shocked and then felt bad. “I see. You wanted to see me laugh. But those pranks you pulled on me weren’t funny at all.” She said. Then, Samson began rubbing her belly, sending Fauna into giggles. “Hehehehehehe! That tickles! Hehehehehehehehe!” She exclaimed. “I know. But now I found out how to get you to laugh.” He replied. “But that’s too much tickling, even for me.” She stated. “Which is why I’ll be tickling you myself.” Samson said as he then got on top of Fauna and started rubbing her belly. (Scene change: PAW Patrol symbol) Meanwhile, Ryder and the other pups were still searching for Fauna. They spent at least an hour and no sign of her. Suddenly, they heard laughter. “Hey, do you guys hear that?” Ryder asked. Jaseri nodded. “I do. Sounds like Fauna and… she’s laughing?” He replied, confused. “Well, whatever it is, we need to check it out.” Margreth said as she and the other followed the laughter. Eventually, they found a cabin and quietly approached it. But when Ryder looked out the window, he saw a black Labrador tickling Fauna while the terrier was unable to break free and laughing hysterically. “Fauna is in here. And a pup is tickle torturing her.” He exclaimed quietly. “How do we get her out of there?” Chase asked. Ryder then smirked. “I have an idea.” (Scene change: Jaseri's badge “Aaahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Samson, stohohohohohohohohop!!! Ahhahahahahahahahaha!!!” Fauna yelled out in laughter as she felt the paws going all over her body. Samson was tickling her so much that not only was Fauna’s face red from so much laughter, but she was also crying a lot. “Not yet, I still have yet to blow raspberries.” Samson exclaimed as he stood over the Yorkshire terrier’s belly. Just as he was about to blow into her belly, he heard laughter from outside. “Ahhhahahahahahaha!! Stoohohohohohohohop!! Ahhahahahahahahaha!!” the voice yelled out in laughter. What Samson didn’t know was that Margreth was being tickled by Ryder, but he went to check it out anyway. However, he found out too late that it was a trick as the moment he walked out of the cabin, Jaseri shot a taser net at him and shocked him into unconsciousness. “Good shot, bro!” Chase praised. “Thanks, Chase. Now, let’s get Fauna out of here.” Jaseri exclaimed as he and the others ran inside. “Ryder! Pups! I’m so glad to see you!” Fauna exclaimed happily as she wagged her tail. “And we’re glad to see you’re okay, Fauna. Now, let’s get you out of this.” Ryder said with a smile as he umtied Fauna. But once he did, Fauna stood up, jumped into his arms and licked his face. “Hehehe! Okay, now we need to leave before that black Labrador wakes up.” Ryder said with a giggle. But as soon as they got out, they could see Samson coming to. “Ow. What is…?” He asked himself before noticing Ryder and the team with Fauna. “Fauna! Get me out!” He exclaimed. “After your tickle torture to the point where I cried? No way!” Fauna exclaimed with a low growl. “But… but Fauna! P-p-please!” Samson begged, starting to tear up. “You think those fake tears will make me change my mind? Well, think again.” Fauna replied with a scoff. However, Samson shedded a few tears and he really cried. “Wait, Fauna. I think he wants to tell us something.” Ryder said, making sure to keep Fauna close in case Samson tries anything. “Jaseri, take the net off him, but be ready with the taser.” “Got it, Ryder!” Jaseri exclaimed as he called his net back, but barked out his taser. “I-I’m sorry, Fauna. I didn’t mean to do what I did. I just wanted a friend and I just…” Samson stuttered, afraid of Fauna’s rage. “I can’t even say it. You would never agree.” Fauna saw something odd with Samson as he looked down while speaking to her. “Hey, look at me in the eyes.” She demanded. Samson did so hesitantly. “Now tell me. After the pranks you pulled off in my past, I deserve to know.” She said sternly. Samson sighed. “Fine. I just wanted you to have fun with pranking me back, but never did. I then kept going, but you never showed any interest in me. Is it really this hard to get a friend?” He exclaimed. “The way you’re doing it, yes. Now I know that you don’t deserve a friend.” Fauna said, but before Ryder and the others could leave, Samson yelled out, without realizing it. “But Fauna, please understand that I love you!” Ryder and the others stopped in their tracks and turned to the black Labrador in shock. Fauna blushed like mad and when Samson realized what he said, he blushed even worse. “You… what?” Fauna asked, unable to believe what she just heard. “Y-y-yeah. I love you. But it doesn’t matter anymore. No one would love a mean pup like me.” Samson said sadly as he turned to walk away. But then, Fauna turned his head around and kissed him. Samson was in shock. Fauna just kissed him after everything he did to her. “W-wait, you… love me b-back? Even after everything I did to you?” He asked. “Yes, I do. Sure, you could’ve told me sooner, but it seems now is better than never.” Fauna replied with a smile. After Samson and Fauna made up and were done kissing, Ryder and the team headed for home. During the entire ride, Fauna was thinking about her new love interest. Once they were back at the Lookout, she made sure to keep her love interest to herself. Maybe one day, she’ll ask him out on a date. Who knows. The end Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Stories